Did you know Cytus?
This is basically a page for interesting facts about Cytus: * Cytus Chapter S's songs were all created by different artists, and Rayark asked them to do so (they didn't do it for themselves). * NeLime is an 18-year-old high school student. He composed the songs, First Gate and Codename : Zero. *Vospi, who composed Reverence, is from Russia. *Every song in Chapter S is a remix of an orchestral piece in history, thus is why the name of the chapter isn't 11, but S for Symphony. *No song in Cytus, other than L and its hidden songs (L2 Act 1 and L2 Act 2), has an easy level of 9. *If you haven't noticed, eyemedia's songs are widely based on piano/organ songs, like Holy Knight and Bloody Purity. *East West Wobble has nothing to do with Chinese songs, but it does sound like it even though the composer is Korean (SHK). *Persona is one of Tatsh' aliases. *Some Song in Cytus was already uploaded in other rhythm games, like BMS, o2Jam and osu!. :: BMS List : :: ginkiha: #Oriens (BMS OF FIGHTER 2012 Event) :: ice: #L (BMS OF FIGHTER 2012 Event) :: sakuzyo: #AXION (Wire Puller 2 Event) #Black Lair #Laplace (BMS OF FIGHTER 2011 Event) #Rainbow Night Sky Highway #Warlords of Atlantis (BMS OF FIGHTER 2010 Event) :: xi: #Freedom Dive (MAXBEAT Event) #Halcyon (BMS OF FIGHTER 2010 Event) #Parousia (BMS OF FIGHTER 2011 Event) :: O2Jam List: :: SHK: #East West Wobble *The Blocks We Loved and Q have the biggest level gap between Easy and Hard, which is 7, being Easy Lv2 and Hard Lv9. *All songs by xi, sakuzyo, and eyemedia has a Hard Mode level (except Niflheimr, Holy Knight, and Warlords of Atlantis) of 9. *ICE has the most number of their songs in the game. It has 9 songs (including hidden songs). xi, Persona, Rabpit, Hoskey, and Cranky have the most number of their songs without hidden songs. They have 6 songs. **If Saika ver.B is included, Rabpit is the second artist which has the most number of songs. *Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 has the most number of songs. They has 12 songs. Second is Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 9, which has 11 songs. *The most common gaps between easier songs of the game are 3 and 4, while the most uncommon are 1,2, and 6. *Hercule is the only naotyu- song that doesn't have a singer. *Hey Wonder has an actual music video by Bro's, making it the first Cytus song to be a music video, then making it into Cytus. *Slit and ¡Azucar! are the only songs that begin with a symbol. (Excluding the fact that Ø is Slit). *Prismatic Lollipops is the shortest song in Cytus. *AILE, HERO_C, ensou, KyuRu, LOW-PASS, M2U, MILI, Nocturne Moonrise, orangentle, Qrabit, Ric, Shinichi Kobayashi, and V. K. has only one song in Cytus. *No song in Cytus has a Hard level of 2 or 1. *Many songs have changed in this game, but some songs only change their levels like Libera Me (Lv. 9 - Lv. 7 in Hard Mode, no changes in notes.) *Most of the composer's website is already listed in here. zh/cytus/wikia.com/wiki/艺术家简介 *Killerblood, born in 1982 in Taiwan, specialises in retro songs. One of the shooting NES game is the inspiration for most of his songs, especially Musik. *Some songs' max combos have the same numbers like Rainbow Night Sky Highway (555) and Future World (666).